Unpredictable
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: The Kinomoto residence becomes hell when Syaoran stays there indefinitely. As if things are not bad enough, Touya leaves the two alone in the house for a school trip and Syaoran discovers Sakura's habit of sleepwalking: a habit he's not so pleased about.
1. Chapter 1

**Unpredictable  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK  
-  
-

* * *

**Created:  
**November 16, 2005 (11:41 PM) 

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS

**Summary**: She was the one who taught him how to love but yet she was also the person who hurt him in the end. Many things can happen when words are not spoken at the right time. And fate always has something against each person to play with them.  
-  
-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

-  
-

**October 7, 2005****, Monday **

**7:18pm**

A letter was between Syaoran's hands. He had not moved a single muscle when he finished reading it. He just could not believe what he had just read. They could _not_ be broke. He could not possibly live a normal life from now on if he has no money to enjoy its worth.

'_Our company is going bankrupt, Xiao Lang. You need to find a job because we cannot send money for your needs other than your tuition fee for the rest of your high school…'_

The words kept repeating in his mind. It was as if his mother is talking right in front of him. After regaining back his senses, he put the letter down and reached out for his phone. He dialed their number in Hong Kong but this was what he got: '_The number you have dialed is not in service.'_

He slammed the phone down and groaned. He looked out the window of his room and saw hundreds of buildings outside. He lived in a condominium unit together with their butler, Wei. He was the one who takes care of Syaoran in Japan. Now that they are broke, he was not sure if Wei would actually stay and put up with him.

Syaoran sighed. It was a long weekend and he planned to get a job quickly tomorrow morning.

_

* * *

_**October 8, 2005****, Tuesday  
****9:17am**

"Just help me find a job, Eriol," Syaoran was saying to Eriol. "I don't need any of your bickering."

"I don't know any employers asking for 17-year-old employees, alright?" Eriol replied. "Do you even know anything about working?"

"What are you trying to say huh? Of course I know something about working!" Syaoran said, sounding mostly that he was trying to convince himself.

"Except that if you work hard, you won't get fired, what else do you know huh?" Eriol teased, grinning broadly since he knew that Syaoran knew nothing about working his ass off on something.

"You don't know what I know!" Syaoran said in defense, dropping the topic. "So are you gonna come with me after school to go job-hunting?"

"I can't and I'm not sorry," Eriol replied. Students then filled up the room as classes are about to start. "I have to meet up with Yamazaki. We need to work on our Computer Project."

"You're gonna bring Yamazaki with you?" Syaoran said, almost shouting at his best friend. "Who am I supposed to go with?"

"Your other self," Eriol said and that was the last bit of their conversation. Eriol turned around to face the teacher as she began her discussion.

Syaoran did not pay any attention at all in the class. He kept thinking of any jobs that he can have – that he can actually do – that he is good at. He listed the things that he's good at: soccer, soccer, soccer, math, math, staying handsome and irresistible.

He could not possibly apply in the Tutorial Center in their school to teach math because he would not gain money there. He did not know any place where he can earn money from soccer aside from being a national soccer player.

_Staying handsome and irresistible_. The first thing that came into his mind is to be a dancer in some club but no. He would not sink that low and he was not that desperate.

He walked out of the class, still thinking of where to apply for a job and who would actually accept a 17-year-old high school student. As far as he knows, it was illegal. The legal age for working is eighteen.

Oh well.

Finally, it was the end of the day. Eriol and Yamazaki – two of his best friends did not even show a little bit of sympathy towards him but deep inside, he knew that they would help him eventually. They said their good byes as Syaoran went on his way for his job hunting.

He didn't bother to go home and change from his uniform. He was looking for random restaurants or cafes that might have a job offering.

_I've been walking since forever. I guess today is not my day… or not._ When he turned left from the street he was walking on, he found a very nice looking café who sells cakes and coffee and those stuffs. Outside the door was a sign that says: '_Wanted__: Bartender/ Waiter/ Waitress_'.

He quickly went inside. The café was filled with a good number of people. The business was great, he thought. On the cashier area, there was a tall guy who was busy writing down something on a piece of paper.

Syaoran coughed to get his attention as he glanced down at the paper the guy was writing on. It was an outline for an essay.

"May I help you?" the guy asked him, looking at him as if he was his greatest enemy ever. Or maybe that was how the guy looks at everyone.

"I saw the sign outside," Syaoran started. "I was wondering if you can give me the job."

"You go to Tomoeda High School," the guy said, noticing Syaoran's uniform. "You're just in high school and you're in that high school. I don't expect you to know anything about bartending or any of that matter. What's your name?"

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran replied.

"I'm Touya," the guy said. "I'm the son of the owner of this place. He's mostly out of town so my sister and I run this place. Wait, are you eighteen already?"

"No, seventeen," Syaoran blurted out, cursing inside his mind that he should have lied about his age. But there was something about Touya that made him tell the truth. Maybe it was the glare.

"Why the hell do you need a job?" Touya demanded. "You're just a junior!"

"I need money," Syaoran answered as sincerely as possible to convince the guy in front of him. "My family in Hong Kong is going bankrupt and they can't really give me enough money anymore to sustain my needs aside for my tuition for the rest of my high school."

"Oh, you're a Li," Touya said but not particularly at Syaoran. He seemed to have remembered something all of a sudden. "I think my father did business with your family once. Out of the kindness of my heart and since I need to finish an essay by tomorrow, let's see if you can handle the job."

"You're giving me the job?" Syaoran asked, just to make sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yes, I am," Touya said, sighing, making it clear that he was doing it since he had no choice. "Do you want to go change first?"

"I'm starting today?"

"Ten bucks per hour," Touya said, clearing out his papers on the counter and putting them on a table not far from the bar. "You will probably work four to five hours a day here after school. You don't have to go during weekends if you don't want. My sister got those two days covered for the bartending. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," was all Syaoran could say after everything that had happened.

"So you want to change or do you want to advertise your uniform?"

"I don't have anything to change into," Syaoran said as he followed Touya to the back room of the café.

"You can have these," Touya said, throwing him a pair of red jeans and a black shirt. "Don't worry; it was just washed yesterday."

"Ok," Syaoran said. "So what exactly do I do? This is my first time doing this, I'm sorry, but I will try very hard."

Touya sighed. "To start off, you can remove the sign outside. And then, stay away from the cash box. Don't ever put in money there. That's not your job yet. For today, you can just wipe the tables and take customers' orders. And leave your parents' number before you leave. I will need to talk to them. "

"Ok," Syaoran said once again, still could not believe.

"Hurry up now. People are waiting."

Syaoran turned to exit. Touya was going to bathroom but before Syaoran left and before Touya reached the bathroom, Syaoran turned around and called him. "Thank you," he said politely. "I owe you big time."

_

* * *

_Touya had finally ditched his homework and preferred to stay focused in running the café. Syaoran had headed out and started his job. He was doing great. He was taking orders – he was pretty familiar with the delicacies, maybe because he had been there before. But what caused Touya to go out and keep an eye on him was when he was cleaning up his first table. 

Syaoran did well disposing off the cups of frappes but when he took the tray and placed the plates there, he almost knocked them all down – almost knocked down the other waiters while he was walking to the kitchen to deliver the plates. Touya was laughing at Syaoran on the inside but then he helped the guy.

Touya assigned Syaoran just to take orders and taught him the shortcuts of the orders while doing so. It was a busy hour and it looked pretty hectic to Syaoran. Touya helped him take orders when he knew Syaoran looked like he was going to break down.

Before Syaoran knew it, it was nine o' clock and it was time for him to go home.

"You can go now," Touya said. "You did a great job today. We need to work on your tables-cleaning skills, though."

"I'm sorry about that," Syaoran said, smiling at himself at how stupid he looked a while ago. "This is my parents' number. That's the only number that I know that is currently working. It's my dad's office. He works at seven to five."

"Ok," Touya said, getting the paper from Syaoran. "Don't forget your uniform back there and are you going to be here again tomorrow?"

"I guess so," Syaoran replied. "I might just be late on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays – soccer practice."

"Oh, so you're a soccer player," Touya said, nodding. "Then how come you don't have balancing skills?" Touya smirked at him and Syaoran just looked down controlling himself.

Maybe he would allow this guy to diss him all he wants as long as he pays him for the job.

"Here's your first salary, by the way," Touya said, giving him his first pay check.

"Thanks," Syaoran said thankfully. "I'll go now."

_

* * *

_**October 8, 2005****, Tuesday  
****9:15pm**

"I don't see the sign anymore," Sakura said to his brother as she walked inside the café. Most people in the café were just talking while drinking their coffees. "I see you've found your guy. Where is he?"

"He just left," Touya said, gathering his stuff so that they could both go home. His little sister had come down there to pick him up. "He goes to Tomoeda School as well."

"Is he a senior?" Sakura asked.

"No, a junior like you," Touya replied. "You probably know him."

"Isn't that illegal? Employing someone below the age of eighteen?"

"As far as I know, you're an employee, too."

They were now in the car. Touya went to the driver's seat while Sakura went to the front seat beside him.

"But I'm doing it voluntarily and I don't get paid," Sakura reasoned out.

"Well let's just say: I have a plan in mind and besides, this guy needs help financially. I can't carry it in my conscience that I didn't even do anything to help him when I know I can."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just wait and see. And please go to the café after your cheerleading practice. The guy needs help around the cafe. All he did today was take orders because that's all he was capable of. And I think he'll be more comfortable if he's with someone his age."

"Yeah whatever."

_

* * *

_**October 9, 2005****, Wednesday  
****2:45pm**

Sakura didn't even bother to ask the name of the person her brother was talking about. She did mention it to Tomoyo so when her best friend asked her who it was, she could not reply a name.

"I wish I can go with you today to the cafe," Tomoyo said, while walking with Sakura to her cheerleading practice to the gym. "But I have to stay for choir practice. The school concert's coming up."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, remembering. "I'll be there, Tomoyo."

"Thank you," Tomoyo smiled at her. They were in front of the gym already. Sakura was about to open the door but then someone was coming out from the gym.

They let him through the door then he muttered a thank you to them.

"Seems like there's a soccer practice today," Tomoyo teased. "I bet you want to see your gorgeous Hisashi."

"Of course I do!" Sakura said, feeling happy all of a sudden. "Too bad, we're not practicing a routine for them. We're doing something for the basketball team." She let out a breath when they reached the girls' changing room.

"I have to go now," Tomoyo said. "Good luck and don't break a leg!" Tomoyo waved while running out to the gym and bumped into someone accidentally. She blushed in embarrassment seeing it was Eriol she bumped. She bowed in apology but Eriol would not just let her go. He asked if she was alright, she just nodded and rushed out.

Sakura smiled seeing every single thing that happened. She was happy for her best friend. She went to change and got ready for their practice.

_

* * *

_"Are you working later again?" Eriol asked Syaoran. 

They were just given a five-minute break from their practice. It was so sunny and they were all thirsty, that's why.

"Yeah, I have to," Syaoran replied, still panting. "I need the money. Good thing, I don't have any homework. You want to check out the place I work at?" he said, addressing his two best friends in front of him.

"Maybe some other time," Yamazaki replied. "We're not done yet with our Computer Project."

"I don't see why you're taking so long to finish it," Syaoran said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it and you won't get it because you're not taking Computer Programming!" Eriol snapped. "Loser chicken!"

Syaoran punched him softly on his arm. "Sucker!"

Syaoran quickly changed after soccer practice, taking a quick shower. He went straight to the _Seven's Café_, expecting to see Touya by the counter but then he saw someone else.

"Well, if it isn't the arrogant know-it-all star of the soccer team," Sakura said through her gritted teeth as she stares at Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong to be here?" Syaoran retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went quickly behind the counter of the bar. "I am not selling you anything!"

"You work here?" Syaoran said unbelievably.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said proudly. "_And_ I kinda own this place."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me," he said matter-of-factly. "You're Touya's sister? That dude is your brother?" _She looks so different from her brother. She 's nicer and more fragile._

"Yes, he is," Sakura said with the same tone of voice. "How did you know him?" There was a pause. It was the moment of realization. "Oh gosh, you're the new guy." She groaned.

"Yeah, I am," he said, shrugging. "I guess you don't have a choice but to accommodate me, cheerleader."

"Actually I'm here to torture you," Sakura smirked. "Your training with _me_ starts on Saturday. Yes, you have to go here on weekends. Hmm, but maybe only on this upcoming weekend because I'm sure you would want to quit afterwards. Hence, you won't have any money."

"I'm not going to quit this job, Kinomoto," Syaoran said tightly. "And _you_, out of all the people, cannot make me."

Syaoran and Sakura had not been very good friends lately. They were in good terms one time during their past high school years and that was that. It was when they teamed up so that their Grade, when they were freshmen, would win the games in the Annual Grand Pep Rally.

After that, rumors started spreading out that they were going out. They took it the wrong way that the other had started it so they had been in bad terms with each other. It was pretty low for people like them to fight over it when normal people would just laugh and ignore about it. The rumors continued until an upperclassman – which is Hisashi—made it obvious that he was into Sakura.

All the people thought that Syaoran would be jealous but he merely shrugged it off.

"Game on, Li," Sakura smirked one last time and led him to the back room so he could change.

When he was done, he settled beside Sakura on the bar and asked, "What am I going to do today?"

"I heard from Touya that you have balance issues so no table clean-ups for you," Sakura was saying. "You won't make any coffee or frappes. You won't go near the cash register. Hmm, let's see, what about clean the windows?"

"You could have just said that early on," Syaoran said with a dragging voice and let out a breath. "But I understand if you want to spend more time with me."

"You're so full of it," Sakura said, disgusted.

"Full of charms?" It was Syaoran's time to smirk. Sakura just rolled her eyes then Syaoran set off to clean the glass windows of the whole café.

They didn't speak another word to each other for his whole shift. After cleaning the windows, he was set off to wipe the tables after an employee has cleared out the plates then Sakura told him to fix the chairs from time to time. And all the while he was working; Sakura was taking orders of the customers during the busy hour and continuously playing songs in the café.

At last, it was nine thirty and it was time to go. There were fewer customers that night so Syaoran actually had time to sit down and relax. Sakura didn't mind. She was busy doing her homework in between her job.

"So tell me, why do you hate me so much?" he asked her randomly.

"I just do," Sakura replied, not even looking up from her math homework.

"Are you still mad about the rumors thing?"

"No. That is so history already, Li."

"Then why are you still so angry at me?"

"I just got used to it."

"Hmm. So do you like Hisashi?"

It was like the cue for Sakura to look up at him finally. "Why the hell are you asking that question?"

"I don't know. Everyone knows that he's into you. Everyone's just waiting to know what you actually think about him. He talks about you a lot during soccer practice."

"He does?" Sakura smiled involuntarily and that had made Syaoran smirk.

"You do like him!" Syaoran blurted out. "Cut the guy some slack and tell him already… Unless you really like me instead of him."

"Give me a break! Here you go," she said, handing out to him his pay check. "Leave now before I smack you!"

Syaoran walked over her to get his pay check, smirking. "What do you mean by _smack_? This?"

He leaned down and held her left cheek with his hand. She pushed his hand away. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

He just realized what he did and looked down on the floor. "Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope not," she muttered under her breath as he watched him leave.

-  
-

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**This is something, people. I will try to update this story often. And I will try to work my butt on **Fearless**, I swear! Please review! 

**DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unpredictable  
**By: DEVLZ CHIK  
-  
-

* * *

**Updated:  
**December 16, 2005

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:  
**See I updated! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I hope more people will review this one though!  
-  
-

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**-  
-**

October 12, 2005, Saturday  
**6:28am**

Working at the café had been her life ever since she could clean up a table, ever since she could make a frappucino, ever since she could bake a very irresistible cake. She didn't mind helping out in the family business – she was part of the family, anyway.

She stopped wiping the counter (and she was doing it out of boredom) then sighed. Touya had told her to go to the café early to "train" Syaoran. She still couldn't see why Touya was helping Syaoran.

Sure, her brother was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. Their father had no objections as well when they mentioned that Touya hired someone of her age and got paid for it.

And all of that, strangely, frightened her because _somehow_, she had a feeling that there would be something more than "helping Syaoran".

She then noticed Syaoran walking his way to the café – he was just a street away with his skateboard. She exhaled to her bangs and straightened to get ready for her work of the day.

The door was open and in came Syaoran. His hair was messy like always and he looked like he had just woken up and had gotten off the shower.

"What do I do today?" he asked immediately.

"Flip the sign," she ordered him, putting away the cloth that she was using to wipe the counter a little while ago. Syaoran merely shrugged and walked lazily back to the door and flipped the sign.

The _Seven's Café_ was officially open.

"What else do I do?" he asked ever-so-casually.

"Put your skateboard away and you serve the first customer without spilling anything," she replied, without maintaining eye contact with him.

"What do you do?" he asked, mainly because of curiosity.

"I won't leave the counter because I take the money from the customers?" she stated it as if it was the obvious thing.

He just shrugged and walked at the back to leave his skateboard. Minutes later, he went back with Sakura and silently waited for the first customer.

"So this is the training?" he asked, ending the awkward silence.

Sakura was by the CD player and was preparing the play list of the day. "Particularly, you'll just have to be calm when you serve people so you won't spill or break anything. And c'mon, you're a sports person; I don't think you'll do so badly."

Syaoran nodded then stared at the door, wondering whom he will serve first.

All of a sudden, someone came in from the back room – Caitlin, another employee of the _Seven's Café_. When she saw Syaoran, she said: "Oh, I thought we have a customer already and I was wondering why it was still awfully quiet in here."

"It's just Li," Sakura answered, not looking at Caitlin.

"The new guy," Caitlin said, almost sounding like she was fed up of him. "Well, employees enter at the back door, right?"

Syaoran just looked at Caitlin then to Sakura. No one had told him that. Besides, the front door was closer to his house.

"I'll keep that in mind," Syaoran said.

"I was only kidding," Caitlin said with a smile. "See you later. I need to bake cakes now."

Caitlin toddled back to the kitchen, waving at the two.

_

* * *

_**11:20am  
**_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I think this was the busiest hour ever. And hey, I gotta admit that I was getting better with serving and cleaning and stuff. Sakura had been no help honestly because all she does was stand behind her counter and order me around.

It subsided when she realized she could no longer put me under pressure and that I was actually better under pressure. She stopped bothering me as well when she saw that I was pleasing some of the customers.

There were couple of regular customers who passed by and since I was new, I didn't really know their "usual orders". And here comes another one, Sakura went to the kitchen – oh God, I needed her right now more than ever.

"Hello, good morning, I'm in a hurry," the customer greeted. "I would like to have my usual order, please."

She was a lady in her mid-thirties, I bet. She had not looked up from her purse, probably taking out her wallet already, so she had no idea that she was talking to a new person. Woman, look up!

"I- I'm sorry, miss," I said slowly. "I don't really know your usual order. I'm new here but I swear to remember your usual for next time."

Finally she looked up; I tried to smile a convincing smile at her. She looked at me in a motherly way and smiled back then started laughing.

"Touya did a great job hiring you," she said. "You are very polite. Anyway, my usual order would be: one blueberry muffin and regular coffee to go, please."

"It will be right up," I replied to her.

When I was preparing her coffee, Sakura appeared from the kitchen and saw the lady that I was serving. She was quite surprised that I was preparing the lady's orders.

She went up beside me. "How the hell did you catch that woman in a good mood?" she whispered.

I merely shrugged and I glanced at her going to the counter punching the lady's orders. Seriously, how come I still can't do what she's doing? I'm a math person!

I gave the lady's orders and I made a mental note to myself of what she looks like and what her order would be because obviously, she goes here every morning.

I wanted to sit down for a while but I believed it was impossible. People were continuously coming inside and ordering non-stop. This is a café; can't people go to a restaurant for lunch? This café probably makes awesome cakes for people buying deserts here.

"We're almost out of chocolate chip cookies and muffins," Sakura turned to me. "Can you tell the kitchen crew? And tell them to get the cakes ready because the Azuma family would be here any minute to pick up their orders."

I nodded then went to the kitchen. So I guess this is how it's going to be between us: she's my boss, after all.

_

* * *

_**11:35am  
**_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I had to admit that Syaoran was absolutely doing a great job. He adjusted quite quickly and he gained confidence, alright. He was cool when I was bossing him around – just like now. I thought he would complain if I sent him an errand to go to the kitchen.

I watched him disappear to the kitchen then turned to the next customer. I was surprised.

"Tanaka-kun?" I managed to mutter. I could not believe I could not believe what I was seeingIO c

what I was seeing – right here in front me was Hisashi Tanaka – my all-time crush!

"Hello," he greeted warmly. "I knew I'll find you here."

"What will be your order?" I asked formally, avoiding his eyes.

"Actually, no, I don't want to order," he said quite sternly, trying to catch my eyes.

I did not know why but suddenly, my whole body was boiling with anger. Did I know him differently? Well, we had never been really close but what the hell? Was his presence here just a prank, a dare? Did he come here to insult _our_ café?

Was Syaoran behind this?

"I don't know how I can put this nicely but―" I started, taking a deep breath next. "There _are_ people here who _want_ to order so please… You can leave if you don't want anything."

I tried my best to make my voice firm and determined and it sounded like that. But all he did was smirk at me and smile.

"Well, fine, I'll order," he said, his charming smile still on his lips. "One mocha frappe, please."

"Anything else?" I asked, after punching in his order to the counter and receiving his money.

"Yeah and it's the real reason why I really came here," he sounded so serious. "I want to go out with you."

Then there was a _clang_.

From behind me, Syaoran had just dropped a small tray of cookies.

Exhibit A: Syaoran Li, ladies and gentleman, first place for ruining a moment!

"My bad," Syaoran said—his carelessness very evident in his voice. "I tripped. I guess I still need to work on my balancing skills." He noticed the person in front of me. "Hey there, Hisashi!"

Hisashi merely nodded at him as a sign of greeting. I totally missed the suspicious look in his eyes when he was looking at me and Syaoran back and forth.

"Clean that up, tell the kitchen again to bake more cookies and tell them it's your fault," I told Syaoran in a hushed voice.

Syaoran coolly went down on his knees and started picking up the cookies and putting them back to the small tray that he had dropped. When he was in the kitchen again, Hisashi touched my shoulder to give my attention back to him.

"Sakura–," he started, suddenly he was at loss for words. "I wake up in the morning every day, telling myself all the time that that will be the day I will ask you out but when I see you at school, I always find an excuse not to – I always chicken out. And I'm not that kind of a guy, I don't want you to think of me as that type of guy who always back out. This morning was different, because I ran out of excuses and I decided that this should really be the day that I should ask you out because I sure as hell cannot wait any longer to go out with you. I really, really like you."

He paused. I was shocked.

"I will understand if you like someone else," he continued. "I can handle your refusal but I swear to you, I will not give up unless you really tell me to stop and that there is no chance for you to like me back. I'm asking you again: do you want to go out with me?"

The boiling anger I felt a while ago disappeared like a bubble. It was like a super magic eraser made it fade away from my body and an overwhelming joy replaced it.

I was the happiest girl alive.

"Yes," I replied timidly.

His smile broadened and if it would not have been for the counter that was separating the two of us, he could have hugged me so tightly because he was about to.

"Do you want me to pick you up here after your work?" he asked. We then both noticed that the customers behind him were getting impatient.

"I can be done here by six," I said slowly at him. "I'm one of the bosses around here, anyway."

"Great!" he was grinning. "See you later!"

_

* * *

_**2:15pm  
**_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

It was a dead hour at the café right now. Most of the customers would order a cup of coffee and settle down on a table. Or some customers would order then leave. It was not rush hour so I finally managed to sit down and relax for a bit.

I closed my eyes thinking of what had happened earlier. I did not drop the tray of cookies because I tripped. I was never a klutz. It was just a silly excuse that I know Sakura would buy.

Who wouldn't be surprised if you have just heard your soccer captain asking your boss out in the middle of the day at her own café?

My mind was in chaos when I heard what Hisashi said that I purposely dropped the tray to snap Sakura out of her thoughts. _How _can she even like that guy?

I glanced at Sakura who was leaning on the counter. She seemed to be deep in thought, like she was facing an inner battle. I shrugged in frustration.

_Why_ do I even bother to analyze her?

I decided to stop thinking about Sakura's acceptance to go out with Hisashi but couldn't and then she approached me.

"Hey, Li," she said with a tiny bit of hesitation. I looked at her. "I don't know how to say this but ―"

She paused then I interrupted, "Oh, just say it ― you_ love_ me," I teased, smirking at her.

"Shut up!" she spat. "Anyway, I have to leave you later tonight by like 6―"

I interrupted her once again. "Ah, your date with Hisashi. It is about time the guy asks you out, hmmm… So what do you want me to do? Take you away from him because you suddenly changed your mind?"

I was being cocky, I know that, and Sakura's expressions were always priceless whenever I tease her. I think I know now why it was easier for her to hate me since she had gotten used to it.

"Idiot!" she spat again. "Touya would be here by seven to check on how you're doing and supposedly, he expects me to be here but I won't so can you cover up for me please?"

I just stared at her with disbelief. Oh, she went to me to ask a favor.

"Just this one time," she continued and as I looked at her, I swear I could see a very different Sakura.

"Ok," I replied and for the first time, Sakura actually smiled at me sincerely.

"Thanks!" she said happily then went back to the counter and busied herself with a customer.

**6:01pm**

I didn't do anything much until and after she left with Hisashi. There was nothing much to do. I was actually feeling bored cleaning up the tables and fixing the chairs and greeting the customers.

Life in the café could be dull sometimes, I guess.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. One more hour. I was an expert in lying but I was not confident at all to lie to Touya.

What could I possibly do to cover up for Sakura?

Tell him that she was in Tomoyo's house? Tell him that she just went to the grocery? Bullshit! He would not buy that at all. I don't even think that he would believe whatever I say.

_Why,_ out of all the people, did Sakura choose me to cover up for her? She was getting me into trouble! Yeah, that's it. She wants me to get fired.

Heh, what a smart girl. And I knew my life was going to be over because Touya was thirty minutes early.

He took his sweet time parking his car then going inside the café. He looked around and I was definitely avoiding eye contact with him. Maybe he would forget that I was here and just leave.

The other employees were greeting him and with his stern look, I knew that he noticed early on that his sister was not here. And, he noticed me too.

"Hey, gaki," he said, turning to my direction. Where did that nickname come from? "Where's my sister? I told her to be here. Where did she go? I have something important to say to both of you."

"She said she'll be back by eight," my words slipped out quickly but I don't think he suspected anything. He seemed preoccupied to over-think my deception.

But it would not be really lying if Sakura would get back here by eight.

"Whatever," Touya said. "I guess she will just find out when she gets home."

Certainly, Touya was acting very strangely.

_

* * *

_**9:20pm  
**_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Ah, my first date with Hisashi was fun! Not 100 fun because half of the time was plain awkward silences but it was fun somehow.

We just watched a movie then grabbed a quick dinner. It was not even a romantic dinner ― we totally kept it so casual. Besides, we were not official yet.

He brought me home and yet again, there was an awkward silence between us.

I still have no idea why we feel awkward with each other ― we never had a bad history or whatever so why…?

I was standing on my porch just in front of my door. The lights inside my house were all switched on so I assumed that Touya was home already and I secretly hoped that Syaoran became nice and covered me up a while ago.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight," Hisashi said to me. "I had fun."

"Me too," I said genuinely, smiling at him.

"Is it possible to ask you out again?" he asked. There was more confidence in his voice this time.

So what to do… What to say… Yes or no?

"_Fine! Fine! I'm going to get the mails!"_ said a voice from inside my house. I know that voice and _why_ is that voice coming from inside _my_ house? Is this really my house?

I looked behind me and stared at the closed door. Footsteps were coming nearer and I was wishing that the person who owns that voice was not the person that I was thinking of.

Then the door was opened. And it revealed none other than Syaoran. If Hisashi was surprised to see him there, I was more surprised.

I was basically gawking at Syaoran stupidly, trying to fit the pieces together. But what pieces? There's nothing to fit! N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"Hello there, Hisashi and Kinomoto," Syaoran greeted slowly. "I see that you've brought her back safe and sound."

It took forever for Hisashi to reply. "Of course, I will not let something bad happen to her," he sounded like he was not even sure of what he was saying because he was too confused like me.

"I'll see you at school, Hisashi," I told Hisashi and gave him a quick hug.

Hesitatingly, he turned around and walked away after giving me and Syaoran one last look.

When he was out of sight, Syaoran walked past me and went to the mailbox which was near the gate. He opened it then collected the envelopes there. He didn't bother to check if the letters were all addressed to our house, by the way.

Before he could enter _my_ house, I stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him bluntly, not caring if I sounded so demanding or whatever.

"It seems that, from now on, I live here too," he replied, not sounding happy at all.

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:  
**This story is to be continued from here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Unpredictable  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK  
-  
-

* * *

**Updated:  
**September 26, 2006 

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:  
**Thanks for all those who reviewed. I hope that there will be more people who will support this story of mine. Sorry for the late updates.

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

-  
-  
****6:40pm  
_Syaoran's Point of View_**

"_What do you need to tell me that you're taking me to your house?" I asked Touya as he readied himself to drive._

"_It would have been best if your parents will tell you this but they don't even have money to pay for a long distance call to discuss it to you," he replied and I had no idea where this was going. What was the deal with my parents? "And they were _sure_ that it will be a very long conversation."_

_He started the engine and we were on our way to the Kinomoto's residence._

_

* * *

_**9:45pm**

"_It seems that, from now on, I live here too," I told her, sounding very unhappy._

Her expression was once again priceless. But it was not worth it because I was not even teasing her and I was not even joking. It was a fact. I was telling the truth. I could see her face turning red with anger and irritation but her eyes showed nothing but confusion.

"Stop fooling around!" she screamed then took the envelopes from my hand violently. "And give me these! They are _not_ yours!"

_Well, miss sassy pants, your brother told me to get them since he forgot because he was busy organizing my stuff that he brought from my house._ I wanted to tell her that but I didn't want to do any explanation of the matter at all.

Touya finally came out to join us. He noticed her sister glaring at me as if I had just taken her precious toy.

"Oh, kaijuu, you're here," Touya said in a monotone voice. "Get inside and I assume you ate dinner already."

She just nodded and we both went inside, following Touya.

Sakura was quiet on the way to the living room completely ignoring the pile of boxes on the hallway. I assumed she was smart to figure out that I was telling the truth and the boxes were mine.

She settled down on the couch, waiting for Touya and me to start explaining.

_

* * *

_

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I did not believe Syaoran when he said that he would be living with us. Why so sudden and why did Touya not tell me about this sooner? Those were wrong questions to ask. The more appropriate one would be: _why the hell is he going to live in my house?_

I could not bear the very thought of it – Syaoran and I living under the same roof. We would be eating at the same dinner table; go to school every morning at the same time? No way! This could not be happening.

When I followed Touya inside and saw the boxes on the hallway, there was no doubt about it alright. My address would be the same as Syaoran's.

The world would end soon.

"Onii-chan," I began, looking straight at my brother. "What is the meaning of all this? Does Dad know?"

"Yeah, he knows," my brother replied. "Since yesterday, the papers are finalized. Li is under the guardianship of Dad while he's studying here in Japan. I've been talking to his parents this week and they agreed. Dad enjoyed working with his parents before and they are still friends until now."

"Doesn't he live with his butler?" I asked, remembering Syaoran's butler because he was his chauffer as well. I had seen him at school enough times, waiting for Syaoran.

"Our family can't pay him anymore," Syaoran spoke up.

"But he agreed to stay here as well without any payment," Touya continued. "He is not considered as Syaoran's guardian anymore since he is no longer under the employment of the Li's. And while Dad is away, I'm his guardian."

"So we have a butler?" I said and honestly, I felt a little happy about it. That meant that I no longer had to cook sometimes and I would no longer be alone in this house when Touya had to stay in his university to do some project.

Touya nodded. "He's Wei," he said. And as if on cue, a man appeared from the kitchen and bowed to us.

"Hello, Miss Kinomoto," Wei greeted. I smiled at his politeness.

I stood and bowed back at him. "Call me Sakura and it is nice having you here."

"So you're glad that he's here but you don't feel the same with my presence?" Syaoran questioned.

I just glared at him making his question a rhetorical one.

"Where is he staying anyway?" I asked my brother, pointing at Syaoran.

"He gets my room. I'll transfer down here at Dad's room since he's mostly not here and his room is quite empty," Touya answered. "Wei gets the guest room in the kitchen."

"Your room?" my voice could not hide the surprise. "But that's next to mine!"

"The rules are posted on your doors," Touya said simply, standing up. "Trust me; I _will_ know if you break them."

He left the living room and started sorting out the boxes. Syaoran followed him and helped him. I was watching them for a while but finally sighed and gave up.

There was no winning against Touya Kinomoto. When I was on my way up to my room after making my usual night hot chocolate with the help of Wei, I told my brother: "Onii-chan, I do hope you know what you're doing. You don't know how much trouble he can get himself into. Good night."

I did not care if Syaoran heard it and I knew it was a hurtful thing to say, most of all when Syaoran was just there. But I was telling the truth. My brother had no idea how troublesome Syaoran was. If he did, he would not have the idea of 'adopting' him in the first place.

_

* * *

_**10:40pm  
****_Syaoran's Point of View_**

After deciding to continue fixing my things tomorrow, Touya went to his room to sleep. I was going in and out of my new room, putting the boxes that were for my room that I had never really read the rules that Touya were talking about.

Before going to sleep, I looked at it and I glanced at Sakura's door. Her door had the same paper on it but only she wrote a big 'whatever' at the bottom of it. I chuckled softly, noticing this and became more curious about what was written on it that Sakura merely shrugged it off with a 'whatever'.

**The Rules:**

_1) Don't go to each other's rooms unless necessary (i.e. emergencies only)  
2) __Don't sleep together in one of your rooms.  
3) __Knock first if ever you need something from the other.  
4) __Do not tolerate the other if he or she brings a girl or a boy to his or her room.  
5) __Tell me immediately if #4 happens.  
6) __Don't even try to disobey #1-3. (I installed a hidden camera at this hallway.)_

_-- Touya_

I just smirked after reading it and thought it was absolutely ridiculous. No wonder Sakura had said 'whatever'.

First of all, #1-3 was unlikely to happen because ever since I got to know that I was going to live at the Kinomoto's residence, I was not planning at all to associate with Sakura. I would totally ignore her.

I was sure that Sakura would love to follow #5. She would love to get me caught. I didn't even know what Touya would _exactly_ do to me if ever I break any of these rules but actually… I had a vague idea.

I yawned, feeling my sleepiness winning over my body. I quickly took a shower and settled on my bed. It was my bed from my apartment. We had managed to bring down Touya's bed downstairs and bring mine upstairs.

I could not bear to sell my bed. My parents knew how sensitive I was when it comes to beds.

The ceiling was all I was staring at for almost fifteen minutes. What Sakura said before she went up was running around my head once again.

"_You don't know how much trouble he can get himself into."_

Fine, I was very famous for all my boisterousness and pranks in school but how can she not trust me to not do that anymore? Most of all, under the guardianship of her father whom I owe a favor now.

The sleepiness I had felt earlier was suddenly replaced by frustration. I glared at the wall that was separating my room from Sakura's. I was sending every inch of my hatred and annoyance towards it that I thought it would break.

I stared up at the ceiling once again with the fear of the wall breaking and having no barrier between the two of us.

I groaned inwardly and realized that my sleepiness has gone out of the window.

_

* * *

_**11:28pm  
****_Sakura's Point of View_**

As quietly as I could, I opened my bedroom door then peaked outside the hallway. The lights were all off and I was double-thinking my plan of going downstairs and washing my mug. I softly walked towards the light switch and switched it on to dim. That was when I noticed that Syaoran's bedroom door was open.

Where could he be at a time like this?

My trip towards the kitchen was not an easy one as I tiptoed carefully down the steps. The dim light illuminating from the kitchen told me that Syaoran was in there.

It was obvious that he did not notice me get there. I saw him staring at the counter where the mugs were. I smirked and coughed softly then he looked at me.

Before I started walking towards the sink, I did not fail to notice the slight surprise in his eyes.

"Do you want something?" I asked, laughing out loud inside my head because of how stupid he looked.

He remained silent.

"You can use the green mug," I told him, turning the water tap to wash my mug. "Milk, Milo, sugar and all those things are above the fridge. Spoons and forks and knives are inside the first drawer. All the greens that you see here in the kitchen are yours. Did that help you?"

I smirked at his direction but he only turned around to get the green mug.

I was now wiping my mug and watching him reach up for Milo. When I was done, I placed my mug neatly where it was supposed to be and headed off to my room.

I hadn't exited the kitchen yet when he called me back and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I replied with a smile. Hey, that was a first. I didn't know Li could show gratitude. Most of all, to me.

I turned around to start walking but he spoke again. "Have you always had the green mug and plate?"

I paused to think. Come to think of it, the green set was new. Touya bought it two days ago. And by that time, I should have known that something was coming up — that someone was coming up.

"No," I simply replied.

I was expecting him to say something but he didn't.

"This, _any_ of this, does not change anything," I said articulately. "I still hate you."

He flashed his usual smirk at me. "I know," he said.

_

* * *

_**October 13, 2005, Sunday  
****10:38am**

I had just finished taking a shower and was now going downstairs. The soft volume of rock music coming from the room beside mine was the horrible confirmation that last night was not a dream.

Li Syaoran would be living in my house. How long? Indefinite.

Touya was in the living room, watching TV and a late breakfast was waiting for me in the dining room. When he heard me settle down on my chair, he went to the dining room and joined me. He was watching me eat and honestly, it was very uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked him, after drinking water.

Before taking another bite of my pancake, I waited for his reply. "You're such a sleepyhead," he said.

This was the time of the day when my brother starts insulting me.

"It's not even 11 yet, Touya," I defended myself. "It's not that late. Besides, I have the night shift today, which is not fair because I have school tomorrow. What's bothering you?"

He sighed and suddenly looked very tired. "He was up since five in the morning," he started and I very well know that he was talking about Li. "He went jogging around the neighborhood for about an hour. Wei said he does it a lot. He went back home, drank coffee, went to his room and maybe meditated." Touya shrugged. "By nine, he started playing music. He hasn't come out of his room since then."

"And the problem is?" I asked him, seeing no point of what he just told me. So Li was an early bird, so what?

"Why can't you be like him?" Touya suddenly blurted out and I dropped my fork violently. The sound caused Wei to get out of the laundry room and checked what was wrong. I waved at him with a smile and he went back to work.

"I'm not going to wake up early in the morning and run and meditate!" I told him boldly. "Losers do that, not me."

Touya sighed once again. I was still wondering why he would even say that – why he would compare me with Syaoran.

Silence fell between the two of us and he continued watching me finish my pancake. As soon as I was done, I put my pink plate on the sink, washed it and put it back on the counter. Touya was still deep in thought when I glanced at his direction.

"Onii-chan, don't think too hard, you're going to hurt your brain," I said mockingly, going back to my chair, sitting across from him.

"We need to figure out how you're going to school tomorrow," Touya said, ignoring my comment.

When he reminded me about that, I blamed Syaoran for all of it. Now did my morning routine have to change because of him? Grr.

First, he ruined my perfect night to enjoy my first date with Hisashi. Second, he impressed my brother with his morning exercise. And third, he was completely taking over my life!

"Go call him, we need to talk about it," my brother ordered me. Sending him one last glare, I stomped my way upstairs.

I knocked violently and soon, Li opened the door. He had a questioning look on his face when he saw me. There was a pencil behind his ear and he was currently holding a pen and a ruler. Ha, don't tell he was doing math homework already!

"We need to talk about going to school tomorrow," I told him. "Touya's calling you downstairs."

After that, I turned around and went downstairs. With a shrug, he followed me.

Touya was back in the living room, watching TV. When he heard us settle on the couch, he switched it off and got ready to talk to us.

"So, how do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Touya asked us. "I can either drive you both there – we leave quarter to seven _or_ Li can drive."

After hearing that, I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "He can drive?" I said, raising one of my eyebrows.

Touya nodded. "Yeah, he can. He has a license. So, who do you want to drive – me or him?"

Why can't I be seventeen yet to get a driver's license! Seriously! I hated the fact that I have to choose who would be driving me to school. I could walk to school but no, I have a very overprotective brother that makes a huge difference in the current situation.

Syaoran could drive me to school and the only reason why I would be agreeing to that would be because I would be doing a favor to my older brother. On the other hand, I wanted my brother to drive me every morning because there was no way that Li and I would be together in a car for at least thirty minutes!

They were both staring at me, waiting for my answer. "Whatever, I don't care, really," I managed to say. But I do care! "As long as I get to school."

"Fine," Touya said. "Li, you drive this week. Better be careful or else."

Li simply nodded and went back to his room. He didn't go out of his room until I called him for an afternoon snack because Touya insisted me to. It was a very quiet meal compared to the common arguments my brother and I had during one of these afternoon meals.

I could tell that Li feels really weird about everything but he really was not the only one. We were all in the same boat here, okay?

* * *

**6:08pm**

I once again knocked on Li's door to tell him that we needed to go to the café to work. Touya and I waited for him to get ready.

"So, what's your history with the gaki?" my brother suddenly asked me.

I knew he was talking about Li but should I really tell him about what happened to us? It was really low – the reason why we "fought" and come to think of it, it would be a very funny story.

But I chose not to tell him.

Naaah, the story would not come from me.

"It was complicated," I plainly replied.

Touya decided to leave it at that. He was smart enough to know that Li and I had no romantic history before. I think that was all he wanted to know, anyway.

So, Touya let Syaoran drive to the café to make sure that he was a safe driver, which he was. Surprisingly. I was on the back seat, currently yawning.

When we reached the café, I took over the cashier position and Syaoran started cleaning up the tables. Touya went to the kitchen, probably doing some inventory.

It was really quiet in the café usually during this hour. Couples were sitting comfortably on the couch, having heart-to-heart talks. Students with their laptops were finishing up their essays. Elderly people drinking coffee by themselves, probably killing time.

No words had been exchanged so far between me and Li. He was really getting better with cleaning up the tables as I watched him carefully. He had been utterly quiet and somehow, I felt obligated to cheer him up. Because come to think of it, he was the one who was having a tough life right now. I could not imagine myself living in another household.

He was now taking a quick rest behind the counter while I was wiping the bar absentmindedly. I was going to approach him to start a very decent conversation but a group of people entered the café that distracted the two of us.

* * *

**6:45pm  
****_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I didn't know if it was just me or the very peaceful atmosphere of this café that made me delirious because for a moment, I thought Sakura was going to approach me. Before I could even confirm my speculation, a group of people entering the café caught my attention.

They were my friends.

Eriol. Yamazaki. Ryoji. Miyagi. Natsume.

This was bad. Why were they together on a Sunday night? Why did they go here?

I saw the credulous look on Sakura's face as she watched them approach the counter. They were taking their sweet time deciding what to order (if they were really going to order) and Sakura was getting impatient.

"Ok, guys, what do you want to order?" she asked them, failing to hide her irritation in her voice.

Ryoji and Natsume smirked and shrugged then went on a table to sit down. Eriol stepped forward and politely ordered a mocha frappucino. Yamazaki ordered a slice of chocolate cake and Miyagi unbelievably paid for their orders.

Something was definitely up. Miyagi seldom pays for anything! By this time, I had stood up and was behind Sakura giving Eriol a questioning look as they waited for their orders.

After Sakura had given their change, she walked off to the machine to start making Eriol's mocha frappe.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We wanted to see how you're doing," Yamazaki cheerfully replied. "It seems like you're doing great."

"It's quite amazing how you and Kinomoto have not killed each other yet," Eriol teased.

"Whatever," I replied, glancing at Sakura's direction. I knew she heard but why was she not reacting? "Seriously, guys, what are you doing here?"

"Those two jerks over there have something in mind," Miyagi replied. "And I think it's cool. We went here to fill you in about it."

Oh, so they had a new prank in mind. I should not be involved in any of it anymore because it would surely cause trouble to the Kinomoto family. I didn't want to be more of a burden to them than I already was.

"I think I'll pass this time," I told them and then they started cracking up.

"Don't give us that bullshit," Yamazaki managed to say between laughs.

Finally Sakura was done with the frappe and the chocolate cake. She arranged them on a tray and handed it to them. "Enjoy your food," she muttered and sat on one of the high chairs near the cashier chair.

Some people left the café, giving me something to do and giving me an excuse to walk over where my friends were sitting. When I stayed on their table (since there were no new customers), Sakura didn't call me back so I guess it was okay.

"I can't be in trouble anymore, ok?" I said, trying to make them understand my situation without actually saying that I'm staying in the Kinomoto residence. "So I'm not going to be part of any pranks for the meantime."

"I didn't know you're such a party poofter, Syaoran," Ryoji said, "It's not like we're going to get caught. We're just going to spice things up a bit in the upcoming school concert."

* * *

**7:06pm  
****_Sakura's Point of View_**

"…spice things up a bit in the upcoming school concert," I heard Ryoji said. School concert. Tomoyo would be performing!

What were they planning to do? I could not hear any more of their conversation after that. But I could see Li nodding and nodding and nodding. So his friends convinced him to be involved in whatever they were planning?

Typical.

When his friends left twenty minutes later, Li walked back behind the counter where I was and settled back on his usual chair. We could not stay until closing time so Touya told us to go home already.

I was humming softly to myself on the way to the car to stop me from asking him what it was they were planning to do. What if it was dangerous? I better warn Tomoyo but that would include telling her that Syaoran now lives in my house.

Not ready for that. Even though Tomoyo was my best friend since forever, I could not tell her yet about the new members in our household.

It was a very, very quiet ride back home.

We walked into the house silently and went upstairs to our rooms. Before he entered his room, though, "Hey, what time do you want to leave tomorrow for school?" he asked me.

"Around seven," I casually replied. He nodded and turned back.

"Hey," I called him back. "I heard what you guys were talking about in the café." He was shocked and was that a look of embarrassment? "Honestly, Li, you're going to disappoint my family on your third day here? Can you be more selfish, please?"

-  
-

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Yes, I finally updated this story and I will focus on this story from now on —now that **Fearless**is finished. Please check it out as well. Send me a review! I know this is such a laid back chapter but hey, I made it long. Some bits and pieces of information about Syaoran's circle of friends and the relationship of Syaroan and Sakura under one roof will develop further. 

Please review! Thanks for reading!

xx** DEVILZ CHIK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unpredictable  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK  
-  
-

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own CCS. 

**Updated:  
**June 16, 2007

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

-  
- 

**October 14, 2005 – Monday  
****8:45am – Snack Break  
**_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Do I really have to give the guy a break? He was, after all, the one who was suffering more here. He was the one who was living under someone else's house. After last night's confrontation, I discovered that the supposed prank for the upcoming school concert was not really a prank.

Li's friends were planning a surprise party for the participants of the concert. It was going to be the last school concert before midterms start. Li even dared to suggest that it was all for Eriol – the party would be his indirect way to somehow _impress_ Tomoyo.

Right then, I wanted to tell him that Eriol did not need to impress Tomoyo – she already liked him for who he is. But I would not spill my best friend's secret out of frustration and irritation.

Gaah, look at them, laughing their asses off in the middle of the hallway.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I heard Tomoyo ask me from my side.

"Yeah," I replied absentmindedly.

"You seem so dazed," Tomoyo commented. "You've been staring at Li for quite some time now."

I turned to her sharply with a bewildered look. "I was not looking at him!" I said defensively.

"Sure, whatever you say," Tomoyo said, a grin playing on her lips. I decided to just drop it and let her think whatever she wants. "So, are we still on tonight?"

"Art Project?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yeah. Your house, right?"

"Yours, silly," she said and I swear I wished she was lying right now. "We left our work at your place last week, remember?"

No, no… this was not happening. Did I have to tell Tomoyo about Li at my house? She would be surprised. Hell, she would scream when she finds out.

Her brain would process the information like this. _Sakura is my best friend. Syaoran is staying at her place. Eriol is Syaoran's best friend and tells a lot of things to Syaoran (well, he should). Syaoran, sooner or later, will start telling things to Sakura, which will include stuff about Eriol. Sakura will then tell me about those things on Eriol and then… and then… and then…_

Everything would be about Eriol once she finds out so no, she could not find out right now. I need to think of something to get out of this.

"Can we just do it at your place?" I asked her.

"Sakura…" she said tiredly. "We've been through this last week. We can't do it at my place today because my mom is having a party tonight. The house shouldn't be filled with the smell of glue. Besides, I thought you prefer working on it at your place. You did say that it annoys your brother."

I smiled at the memory of Touya, pinching his nose as he came out to the garage to tell us to do something with the stench.

"Yes, but…" I paused, looking for words to say and an excuse. "Something came up and we can't do it at my place." I paused again, impressed at myself for making such a lie. "Yeah, something came up." More of someone, actually.

Tomoyo looked at me, unconvinced. I sighed and got my brain working again.

"Look, Tomoyo," I faced her seriously. No, I was not about to tell her if that's what you're thinking! "What about we don't work on it today?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth, baffled at what I said. "Are you kidding me?" she said, almost shouting and attracting unwanted attention. "It's due on Wednesday! Two days from now!"

Okay, so she gets freaked out _really_ easily – and this makes me think that it is not the right time to tell her about the new members of our household.

"I know, I know," I said, trying to calm her down. I finally sighed and gave up. I guess I would have to deal with Li. "I don't want work on it all night tomorrow, too," I said, perfectly knowing that that was she was freaked out about.

She clapped her hands in glee. "I guess I'll see you at your place, then!" she said just before the bell rang, marking the start of the second class.

We parted ways as we do not share the same class. The hallway was still full of students who usually stay here during the given fifteen minutes of Snack Break. However, I could make out one single guy in this crowded hallway, who was busily doing _the guy handshake_ with all of his friends.

I don't even get that handshake! Why do they have to do it all the time? And don't ask me why I can tell it's him.

As I made my way towards him, his friends had already left him and had gone to each of their classes. He, on the other hand, was taking his sweet time getting his bag from the floor and arranging papers in his messy binder.

He was still kneeling down with his things when I stood in front of him. It was not until he stood up that he noticed me there.

"Well, well, if it isn't the cheerleader," he said in a playful voice. "It's barely nine o' clock, Kinomoto… You missed me already?"

Gee, him and his cockiness!

"No…" I told him, rolling my eyes. "I just want to say that—"

"Sakura!"

We both turned to the person who called me and it was none other than Hisashi.

"Yeah?" I asked Hisashi as he stopped in front of us.

"I'll walk you to your next class," Hisashi said in a very gentlemanly manner.

"Sure," I said, as I could not really find myself to say no to him.

As we began to walk away, Li called me back.

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" he asked me.

I didn't even pause to think and process what he just said. I merely glared at him and went my way with Hisashi.

* * *

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

And she had that dreamy look in her place when Hisashi offered to walk with her to class. What was the big deal of walking someone to class anyway? It's not like she doesn't know her way around school. I'm sure she's pretty much capable of going to her class by herself so why does Hisashi need to take her to her class?

Being a very egotistical guy, I would not just let someone take away the person who was talking to me. Now that is just plain rude, don't you agree?

She was about to tell _me_ something! So I called her back.

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" I asked her.

She didn't even reply, you know. She just glared at me and continued walking with that other rude person.

No offense or anything, I respect Hisashi but maybe just to the extent of how a player would respect his captain because right now, as we are off the field, I am starting to loathe him.

I smirked, fixing the strap of my bag on my shoulder as I watched their backs disappear to the crowd.

* * *

**2:48pm**

All day, Hisashi was following Sakura around. Well, not _following_, but I wanted to use that term because he was like a dog when he was with her, you know. They were _effin'_ together all _day_. Don't they get sick for being around each other for _so_ long?

It was as if they were glued to each other.

Last class just ended and I was excited to go to the soccer field for practice. I was also glad that I would no longer see those _two_ anymore. It was, after all, the end of the day and as far as I know, the cheerleaders were doing a routine for the basketball team so Sakura would be staying in the gym. Hisashi, on the other hand, would be with me.

However, just when I thought it was all over, the sight before me was a sight I never wanted to see again.

Hisashi was currently flirting with Sakura, who was in her cheerleader outfit, outside the gym. Hisashi was also dressed up ready for practice already and was currently holding up Sakura's baton that she was trying desperately to reach.

I scowled in disgust.

"Will you_ please _give it to me?" Sakura asked him, hunching her shoulders as she pouted at his direction.

Hisashi just continued smiling at her cute, pouting face but did not give in. "Kiss me first," he said in his low voice.

I could see Sakura's blush from where I was standing (which was thirty steps away from them).

For no reason at all, I went on walking to the gym (to get my Sports bag and to change into my practice outfit) but stopped in front of them, as they were blocking the door to the gym.

"Excuse me," I muttered.

Hisashi only glanced at me and stepped back, still holding Sakura's baton up in the air. However, seeing as Hisashi was distracted because of me, Sakura took this chance to jump and grab for her baton.

She smirked at Hisashi for getting her baton back.

"Do I still get a kiss, though?" Hisashi asked her.

Hearing this, I hissed under my breath and opened the door of the gym quite roughly and slammed it behind me.

_You can ask him later for a ride, Kinomoto. _

* * *

**5:45pm  
**_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I practically searched all over the parking lot twice already and the car was nowhere to be found. I was known to forget about a lot of things but I was sure as hell that Li parked the car right _here_ this morning.

Oh god, unless he already left me.

_No. Friggin'. Way. _

Remembering Tomoyo would be coming to the house this afternoon, I ran out of the parking lot and began running back home.

_Okay, Sakura, you're an athlete, you can get there within more or less thirty minutes. _I kept telling myself as I kept a tight grip on my two bags.

I was screaming inside my head and was cursing Li Syaoran to the bottom pit of oblivion. I swear once I get my hands on him, I'm going to strangle him and choke him to death and maybe snap his head and break all his bones!

Practice only ended about ten minutes ago. If he left right after their practice, he was only fifteen minutes away from my house. I took a shortcut to the park since I knew there was a wall I could easily climb to get to the street that was near my house.

_You are _so _dead!_

* * *

**5:53pm  
**_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I carefully parked the car at the garage of the Kinomoto residence and hoped to God that Touya was not home yet. I could see the kitchen lights on and hoped that it was only Wei.

Not taking a chance, I opened the front door, slipped off my shoes and quietly went my way to my room. When I reached the top of the stairs and no one had called me yet, I gave out a sigh of relief and went to my room.

I glanced at the wall clock and it read 5:56. Smirking, I laid my bags down and rested my body on my bed. Sakura would be here any minute now for sure. Huh, I wonder what would happen.

I am quite aware that leaving her to school was a bad idea especially when I used her own family car for my little _getaway_. But whatever, she ticked me off is all. She deserves walking back home.

Changing into a plain shirt and khaki shorts, I went downstairs to wait for dinner and well, to wait for Sakura.

I made my way to the kitchen. I could see someone behind the fridge door, browsing for something. I could very much tell it was a girl and I assumed it was Sakura as I didn't hear a doorbell when I was up in my room.

It couldn't possibly be a guest, right?

"Funny, I thought you would be screaming like a madman after walking home from school," I said, teasing the girl in front of the fridge. "Sorry for going home earlier than you, by the way. Did you have fun walking?"

And then, a series of unexpected events happened.

The girl, whom I assumed to be Sakura, poked her head out from the fridge with a cookie in her mouth but it was not Sakura. It was none other than Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, who had the most confused expression I have seen. She slowly closed the fridge door and rubbed her eyes and opened and closed them, as if making sure if she was seeing clearly.

Me? I just stood there as she examined me and she walked closer to the doorway where I was standing.

Before she could even ask me a question, the front door busted open and heavy footsteps were heard around the house.

"Li Syaoran! You are _so_ going to die!" came a scream. I heard Sakura slipping off her shoes and dropping her bags down on the floor but I still did not make a move.

I was keeping the eye contact I established with Tomoyo.

Sakura must have seen me standing there on the hallway to the entrance of the kitchen.

"What are you staring at there?" she screamed. "Scared to look at me? Well, you should be!" she was stomping her feet to my direction. "Because you are _so_ dead!"

Finally, I spoke up. "Uuh, Sakura?" I turned to look at her only to be met by her flaming eyes. Oh damn, she looked serious. She really looked like she was going to kill me. I pointed to Tomoyo but since Sakura could not really see Tomoyo from where she was standing, I stepped aside to let see for herself.

"What!" she demanded, shoving me aside even though I already stepped out of her way.

She froze at where she was standing as soon as she saw her best friend, still with a cookie in her mouth, eyebrows creased on her forehead, trying to decipher what was going on.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura managed to let out.

After a moment of silence, "Sakura? What's Li doing here?" Tomoyo asked, finally taking a bite out of her cookie. "And did he say this is his home, too?"

Uh-oh.  
-  
-

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I am alive. I really want this story to be a success, so please review! Sorry for not updating **Your Shadow**. There's a little thing called writer's block and I'm experiencing it right now so for the meantime, I'm finding time to update these other stories of mine that I hope you'd enjoy as well. So… please review! 

Thanks for reading!

xx **DEVILZ CHIK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unpredictable**

By: DEVILZ CHIK

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**October 14, 2005 – Monday**

**6:00pm**

**Sakura's Point of View**

I didn't reply to Tomoyo's question.

"Sakura…" she was calling me as I slowly walked to the living room. I needed to sit down for this.

"Daidouji…" I heard Syaoran say. "Look…"

Really? He was going to try to explain the situation to her like this? I finally sat down on the couch and sighed. I searched for my best friend's eyes.

"Tomoyo, why don't you sit down and we'll explain what's going on?" I told her calmly.

Tomoyo still had her confused expression but she sat down across me nonetheless. Syaoran decided to sit down, too. He brushed his hair back and looked at me and Tomoyo back and forth.

"I'll put it simply," I decided. "Yes, Li Syaoran, this _despicable_ guy does live here. Touya decided to adopt him somewhat. My brother is now his legal guardian while he's here in Japan. Dad knows the Li family so Dad decided to help him out while they're settling things back in Hong Kong. He also works at the café; though, he's really bad at it –"

"I'm getting better! Admit it!" Syaoran interrupted.

I closed my eyes to control my temper. I still had not forgotten that I ran many miles just to get back home and this _ungrateful_ guy drove back with our car!

"Fine, he's getting better," I gave in. "But that's the situation."

Tomoyo lit up as soon as I finished the sentence. "So he's going to be staying here?" she asked.

"Yes, that's just what I said."

"So this is technically his house, too?"

"Yeah."

Tomoyo ran to my side and whispered to my ear, "so he can have friends over?"

I knew it! I knew this would be her reaction to this!

"I guess…" I replied.

"And I'm your friend so I can always come over…"

I nodded. "Yes, yes, Tomoyo. I know what you're thinking about. That's why I haven't told you about this sooner."

Tomoyo started exclaiming so loud. Syaoran even jumped.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! You don't know how wonderful this is!" she was so happy. She turned to Syaoran. "It's so great that you're living here now, Li-san! I wish you and Sakura can be in good terms soon."

"No way in _hell_ that's going to happen!" I shouted.

* * *

**Syaoran's Point of View**

And there it was. What I was waiting for.

The eruption of the volcano.

The start of the earthquake.

The big hurricane.

The most dangerous explosion mankind has ever witnessed.

_Sakura Kinomoto_.

"How dare you go home without me!" she started screaming at me. I was still sitting down on the couch and her towering figure over me right at the moment was very, very intimidating.

"You…" I began but she went on.

"Don't you dare speak while I'm talking!" she shouted even louder at my face. I could see Tomoyo's interested face from behind her. "You have some guts to actually drive _my_ own car back to _my_ house without _me_. I don't think you know what courtesy and respect mean! _You_ are living in _my_ house so _you_ should respect _me_. Respecting me includes waiting for me after practice to go back home!"

I noticed that Tomoyo had stood up from her seat and was trying to calm down Sakura. Sakura merely shrugged her off.

"I'm not done with this guy, Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"But, Sakura… we have to start on our project soon," Tomoyo reasoned out. "And maybe he has a reason why he did it. You're not going to kick him out now, are you? You can take it in your conscience to send him out in the streets?"

I knew Tomoyo had a point and Sakura knew that, too. However, Sakura was glaring at her best friend but Tomoyo was brave enough to keep the eye contact. Finally, Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This… _guy_ just makes me so MAD!" Sakura made an outburst again.

I saw Tomoyo look at me and she nodded her head towards Sakura. She did it a couple of times before I could realize what she wanted me to do.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto," I solemnly apologized, standing up slowly. Sakura only glared at me. "I know I made a mistake, but it won't happen again."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I… can make it up to you!" I said, thinking about something quickly.

"And how?!" she demanded. "You'll run to school and back home for a week, a month, the whole year?"

NO.

Hell no.

Even if I was an athlete, I would not go to school all tired already. Besides, who does she expect to drive anyway? There should be something that she needs from me…

Something that I can help her with… Something that will make us equal… Something that will cool her off…

"Math homework?" Tomoyo chimed in.

We both turned to her.

"Sakura, he can help you with your math homework!" Tomoyo said. "He's like the top Math student in our class. And you've always had a hard time with your math homework. Since you'll be living under the same roof, it shouldn't be a problem."

I saw Sakura pondering about the idea. It was a pretty good suggestion. But I didn't know that Sakura was horrible at Math. I knew she was a good student so I assumed she was acing all of her classes. And Math happened to be my favorite thing…

"Yeah, I can help you with your math homework," I told Sakura softly.

"Fine, fine," she said, rolling her eyes and sighing. "I guess that'll be okay. It's a win situation for me, anyway. You better be a good tutor! And I can ask help from you anytime!"

"Of course," I smirked at her.

"Also, since you're to be tutoring me from now on," she said. "I also won't tell Touya about what happened this afternoon. You _better_ not do it again, though! I don't even know what I did! You're _way _too mean.

Yes, it was really out of character for me to leave her in school. But really, it was just because she totally ignored me in school as soon as Hisashi showed up! _No one_ ignores Li Syaoran!

Ever!

"I'm home!" a voice came from the door.

Touya was back. It was good that we had already settled the situation before he showed up. Tomoyo ran to the door and showed herself to Touya. They exchanged a few words – it was obvious that they had not been caught up for a long time.

Sakura and I were left in the living room, exchanging a silent conversation.

_SAKURA: Oh, you're lucky I need your help in Math. _

_  
ME: You promised not to tell him. _

_SAKURA: I keep my word, Li Syaroran! Unlike you!_

_ME: …Just reminding you. And I already said I won't do it again!_

Suddenly, Touya called us to the kitchen.

"Sakura, why are your bags in the doorway?" Touya asked. Sakura just glanced at me and smiled at her brother.

"Onii-chan, I was too excited to see Tomoyo here at home before me so I left them there," Sakura replied. "I'll bring them upstairs soon."

"Okay, I just don't like blocking the doorway," Touya said. "Anyway, I have to go away tonight for a school trip. I forgot to tell you guys."

"WHAT?!" we both said in unison.

I heard Tomoyo giggling in the background.

* * *

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

Why! Why! Why!

Why did I become so _unfortunate_ ever since Li Syaoran moved in?!

I sent a glare to the guy and pleaded with my brother.

"Onii-chan, you can't leave me alone with this guy!" I complained.

"Well, I have to leave, Sakura," Touya replied. "Besides, you have your own rooms. You guys barely interact with each other. You won't even notice that you have someone with you here. Wei will also keep you company."

I turned to my best friend. "Tomoyo, you can sleep over!"

Tomoyo shook her head sadly. "Sakura, you know my mom doesn't allow me to sleep over during school nights," Tomoyo said.

I felt like I was going to die.

"Stop overreacting, I'm not going to hurt you," Syaoran bluntly commented.

"No one asked your opinion," I replied back.

Touya sighed. "He's right, Sakura," he said. "I trust you both to be adults and not make a mess while I'm not at home. No fights, no violence – verbal arguments are acceptable as long as you don't disturb the neighbors, but no throwing things at each other."

"How long are you going to be gone for?!" I asked.

"One week."

"A WEEK!?" we both said in unison again.

A week was way too long. A week alone with this guy… Just kill me now, please…

But, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. It was very clear that my brother really trusts us to be alone at the house. He also already trusts me to run the café when he goes away anyway. Aahh, but really? Why now?

Tomoyo stayed at our house until dinner. She was still giggling at the fact that Syaoran and I will together at home for a week. Even until I walked her out the gate with our project in her hands, she was still at it.

"Take care, Tomoyo!" I told her as she gave our project to one of her bodyguards.

I thought she was already going to get in her car but she turned back to me with an evil smile.

"By the way, Sakura…" she began. "Have you done something with your bad habit of sleepwalking?"

I totally flipped.

"TOMOYO! It doesn't happen when I'm not anxious and _you_ just made me anxious!" I scolded her. "I'll blame you if I fall off the stairs because of sleep walking."

"Oh, I'm sure Syaoran will be there to stop you," she said in a hush and she ran to her car before I could say something else. She rolled down her window to wave at me and to stick her tongue out.

I didn't even think about that.

Gah, well let's just hope I don't end up in Syaoran's room if ever I would walk tonight.

* * *

**Syaoran's Point of View**

I just got back to my room.

Touya just left. He probably repeated the emergency procedures to us a million times, which was not necessary. I think I know where all the windows are by now and where the phone is and where the fire extinguisher is.

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was barely nine in the evening. I haven't started my homework yet and Sakura, for sure, has not started either. After a while, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door. She was carrying her notebook and math textbook. Ah, time for tutoring already?

"We'll study in the kitchen," she told me and she left.

I didn't protest. I guess she didn't want to be in my room anyway and she didn't want me in her room. Oh well, at least in the kitchen, we were less likely to fall asleep. I followed her to the kitchen with my own school stuff.

She wasn't hard to teach. I think the only reason why she was having a hard time in math was because she didn't know which formulas to use and how to come up with the correct equations. She was… pretty slow, though.

"Give me the calculator back!" she was screaming at me as I brought the calculator on the other side of the table.

"C'mon, Kinomoto, you can easily solve that without a calculator," I told her as I put the device further away when she tried to reach it. "How are you going to learn if you always depend on the calculator?"

"But it does the solving for me…" she pouted and went back to answering the question. I was already done with all my homework and she was luck that she only had math for tonight.

After this question, she didn't ask for the calculator again. When I told her I wanted to get ready for bed, she held me back and demanded that I stay with her until she finishes. She argued that if she has a question, I should be ready to answer it.

So I stayed until she finished… and she finished at eleven. I was finished since ten o' clock.

I was not famous for being a late-night person.

I was so sleepy going back to my room. I forced myself to shower and change into my pajamas. As soon as I turned off my lamp, I was out.

Really, I was out.

I was not famous for being a light sleeper as well.

Maybe if I was, I would have stirred when someone walked in my room in the middle of the night. If I was, I would have noticed that someone had joined me on my bed last night.

I was also not famous for being aware early in the morning.

But this morning was clearly different –

Sleepy or not – I _know_ what Sakura Kinomoto looks like…

And she's _definitely_ beside me right now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **To be continued… I'm so sorry for being absent for so long! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

I love you more if you still remember me!


End file.
